inka adn hp
by dracoinletherpants
Summary: summary- inka maike nienke elke rijnder is a beutiful 16 yr old student at howarts school of wizardy nd has captivated every1 w/ her stunning personality and talented self but now she has to chose betwen lovers omg noooo the current authors are brigitte noela shadow medea and elias
1. Chapter 1

btw im writing this with a few friemds

chapter 1-

omg lolz ok hi its bridgette here and im startign a new fic and its about my new characetr inka and im so proud of ehr and shit

this is unedited rn so bear with me

chptr 1

inka walked down the v v nervous. cuz it was her first year at hogwartys bec shes had just moved to the us ans so she was starting hogwarst hafway thru her 6th year

so anyways

she walked down the hallway but then she ran into a hot blond boy!

'lolzor hi im inka!"

'lols im drako malfoy'

'cool ok '

hey wait ur ne where'

'yeah i am'

'what year r u?'

6th

lol same'

hey can i have ur #

'sure'

she then ran up to her bderromm and huddled in a corner

she couldnt do it. shed sexperienced 2 much social interaction for the year

she couldnt handle it

she had to do to

she had to become a hermitt

she began building the barciade in the comon room

she stacked pileas and piles of books in front of the door and huddled under her bed

she had t o make it through this


	2. Chapter 2

chptr 2-

HIIIIIIII THARE peps! ShAAAdoW GIIIIou here form the andL of LIIIIIIMMMMMMBBBBOOO! I'm like #AWEEEEEsome yeah knoeeew. Second chpPterP is up peps #ImanarcissistBIIATCH!

Drrrrrrakkkccooo-go-go walllKed Threw the itty BiiTy TINY shit fiuulded highway….maybe Ize have no glue wh-whare he be at. wat is this story Even AbOuT Bra? DRIVE FUCKING SAFE PEPS! GOT THAT! Some one ended up eEEaAutering there Feoot. ANY where back to to thst thing magig.

Drkackagomo with his bronzed tan brown light PooP clOrEd skin and FlOwInG brack navy dark raven locks of cury meessiy har walking into school Wth aLl thhhhhhhhhhe boyttyyyzzzzZZZZAaaghkl;liugf watchedIngZing him sashaying ;n down the hallllllllzzzzg he smeelding of

money?

SEX BRA$!

And stujkpidiit2qoY

Harrrie or Marrie or Prawn or maybe and or P-Aron well any whay the saw DeeRakamoShowgohoe at looking at ech oder. "peeron! Piieeyaronmum!? I want to were a seEt belt but DiiioooOooNta so I can take the SaFTeqy ofidff." weepPeded Quarrry Popperterper

zzzzzzzz"MMMMmmmmmhhmmmmmhnmHHmm" PwrawnRon Whiseillecila maoninged as Terry-chan teking to him in is dilutted way thruogh the milk art at MouthBoy. Rooan had on booty shorts and so did Larry they wanteeding mouhtht BOy baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddDD!

 _WWWWHHHHHEEEEEEWWW! TrEEEE some bitches with cloudsQ! ,jiytflybgzldfhlgsrtgiksdfiksgi In accourdance with the prophecy,?!_

MouathBiiyoi had a rep of beeing the gay bar slut with his firerry T;ER READhair that was cut short but enoughettttoooo grabeding at annanany wheyayayayayayahahaha he saw thwe too iinocenttesed boyssseewesxszwssex sexstaring him hungerly like he was a pice of dri rock yeah know he love thawefouh that! Pquroan and HaaAyyrieie were madeibg out touching places people should nOOt toauch liuiiike moles star nosed ones and cockroackes and sluuuuges

Draslutgokaga approached the to pepz and was like yo and i be like yo and my Piran next to me in his booty shorts shiedyed smalev ahey bit drachoe be like"tate hawedrrpies i luuuuve you let yruo sat belt gooooo." Harpparrie and Rooper fdid and had headfucking sex in Shaps roon house mose couse louse once pounce quoince shit it pit dit hit kit spit bit fit lit mit fiit and shap way like "AWWWWWWWW HELLLLL MMMMMAAABNNNNN CANYT I WACHTE meee show of wedding divas without yo fucked UP HOES RAKING MY GARDEN!" ya see the man with pink harry was blind could not see like a meeeanderthoaw...

 _I am reeaaaaly amaaaZi g my pepzed peeoplowzx cause i love muy selve when i shit sparkly stilekers! Shadow owt!_


	3. Chapter 3

ChAPEterPDercUrMurfurLur 3ish-

mdr itsnt shadow great

its brigitee again so hi lolz

omgeee larry is pregnant

also omfg can my sister stop listening to slipnot its so awful how tf is it considered music liek apparently its "new metal" but i looked it up and its like 50 yrs old

chptr 3

i was running out of food. the longer i locked myself in the comon room the longer i was hungry and got hungrieer omgeeee.

i distravcted myself my texting my freind olivia theresia friede anelie eberhart (mdr Noemie c'est tu) and she was dsening me encoraging texts back mdr

i needed food

i could feel myself balcking out omgeeee no i was sooooooo hungry

oh no i passed out

i awoke u p to a pare of passionite lips passionateyl making out mwith mine lips passionateley

'omgeee dracooooo u saved w/ cpr!"

'always mah luv'

'ily'

'ily2'

nd than they did da firckle frackle in a clost


	4. Chapter 4

chptr 4-

heY so im rightin sum new things on tHIs storys!1 im rlly exsited so lets get strted anyweys enjoiy. i am elias bt way but u can call me eli haha ;) liek this if u cri evrytiem :'((((

an than aftrwerds when draico n me did the do herry walks in n seeing me n draico making out paisionateley.

'inka bby i thought u loves me' he sayd an a teare went down his faice.

'no hrry babie nooooo i do' but he dont listen an he walk out w/ draico. i felled to my legs an i startes to cri

'nOOOOOo0ooo00000 herry why do u leav me' i screm but nooones heared. im crying b/c now herry and draico knoe. but now i needed to telle them i luv thems. bc herry an draico think i am cheting but no i loved them boeth 5evr.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

 **Hi, I'm Meg Kain. I was asked to write a chapter, so here goes nothing. I'm just going to throw out here that I have no idea what's going on in this story so far. I'm just gonna throw off in one direction and hope it works. Imma try to make this good with what I have.**

Inka heard sniggers as she pushed down the hallway, and tried her best to block out the sounds. Of course, after her breakdown in the common room on her first day, she wasn't surprised.

She barely made it to her next class, due mostly to moving staircases, and settled for an awkward seat in the back. There was an empty one next to her that she desperately hoped would remain vacant. But of course, as class began, no other than Drac- No, Malfoy, walked in. She wasn't on a first name basis with him.

He brushed past her and took the last seat, his scent wrapping around her. He smelled of dust and vanilla, and as he took his seat, she noticed that his skin looked sallow, dark circles smeared under his eyes and his sleek blonde hair wasn't sleek anymore.

And she was worried.

She ripped off a corner of her parchment and scrawled a quick note across it, before prodding it with her wand. It danced across her desk and leapt onto his, poking the back of his hand.

Are you okay? -I

He looked at her, examining her with a scrutiny that made her shift uncomfortably. His icy eyes burned her skin, and she tried her hardest to focus on the class, until she felt the paper brush her fingers. She opened it, and her heart froze.

No. -D

She quickly sent another note, and the class passed in a blur of scribbled communication.

I thought not. -I

Well, you're a know-it-all. -D

Can I help you? -I

No. -D

How do you know? -I

You'll hate me. -D

I doubt that I could find it in my heart to hate you, Malfoy. -I

It's Draco. And you could. -D

I want to make sure you're alright. -I

Whatever. -D

Tell me. -I

Fine. Seventh floor, after dinner. By the suit of armor with the bad knee. -D

Class dismissed, and Inka clutched the note to her chest, hoping with all her might that Malf- Draco, now, would trust her.


	6. Chapter 6

chptr 6-

omgggggg io no its been like ages since ive updated btw this is brigitte and lol school has been ociking up so i have loads of work so ya htis is my chaoter

icried when harry elft me and draco started 2 comfort me but then he said 'wait what did he mean by i thought u loved me' he said

'i do love him but ily2'

'ok but ily and i dont want u 2 date other guys'

'ok lol but ily'

'ok im leaving u'

'nooooo draco no dont leave meeeee'

'i must seeya lates'

'noooooooooooooooo'

darco left me omg no and i cried alot and cedrick found me and comforetd me and then we did the frickle frackel


End file.
